


Celebratory Dinner

by virusq



Series: Fifteen Characters Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Age, Trigun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 and 10 make a dinner for 6 and 4. What's the special occasion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebratory Dinner

“Oh, kitten—“ Isabela sighs, chest heaving in exasperation as she plucks the banana from the Doctor’s hand. “Never ruin a good roast with fruit.”

He fixes her with a stare only suitable for challenging companions. “Bananas make everything better.”

“Only alcohol and dessert,” she corrects. They both sigh happily, envisioning entirely different takes on “dessert.”

He checks the vegetables and sets them on the table with a madman’s grin. Satisfied with their presentation, he turns and she catches him up for a gentle kiss.

His eyes widen. “What was that?”

“That was a thank you.” She chuckles, smoothing out his coat lapels. “I like this suitor much better.”

The Doctor’s brows crease in weary dismay. “He left a hole in the moon.”

“Better than one in her heart.”

He sighs, exhausted. “There were great men on that moon.”

She pours him a drink. “And children in the Chantry.”

They both stare, just past one another, into the events of the day. Stealing through time is never quite as simple as sailing the horizon. Neither of them feels like celebrating.

Commotion in the foyer signals their guests of honor have arrived. Isabela lifts her chin, donning a brave face, and the light in his eyes perks up.

“To alternate endings,” he toasts.

She’ll drink to that.


End file.
